


Stars of A Night

by royaltyjunk



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friendship, M/M, in which Ced is oblivious and Saias knows everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltyjunk/pseuds/royaltyjunk
Summary: The high priest turns his back to the green-haired man as night falls, and the stars begin to twinkle in the sky above. Both of them know that the other hopes they will meet again.





	Stars of A Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrMissMrsRandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMissMrsRandom/gifts).



> Author's Ideas: For mrmissmrsrandom's birthday  
> Why do birthdays always fall on busy days for me? Who knows  
> HEY GUESS WHO SPENT TOO MUCH TIME ON THIS WHEN SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN DOING HOMEWORK  
> Ha ha, kidding, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAND  
> Bless you for giving me so many fic ideas and being a great friend, you deserve everything you're getting today and more <333  
> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ain't mine (as much as I wish it were) :p

"Forgive me, but I cannot. I will be praying for your victory from the Tower of Blaggi. Farewell, Lord Leif…"

Saias bows to Leif, turning to leave.

"Lord Bishop Saias, please, allow me to see you a safe distance from the castle." Ced stands from where he's sitting. "I owe you protection at the very least for doing what you have done."

"Lord Ced, please, do not worry about someone such as me. I can protect myself. I do not wish to burden you even more."

"Please, Lord Bishop Saias. I insist."

"...Very well." Saias nods, a gentle smile on his lips. Ced falls into step with him, and he reaches up, pushing aside the hanging branches that fall in their faces and stepping over charred piles of wood from the recent battle. Saias ducks beneath Ced's arm, and they fall into a placid silence, the only noise between them the scuffle of Saias's boots on the dirt path and the rustle of the wind rushing through Ced's cloaks.

"Thank you," Saias murmurs. Ced blinks.

"Pardon?"

"You are controlling the wind to keep me warm, are you not? Thank you."

"You noticed, did you?" Ced chuckles.

"It is fine. Thank you for doing it for me." Saias looks at the green-haired man, a small and grateful smile on his face.

"Of course, Lord Bishop Saias. Would you mind if I… asked you a question?"

"By all means, Lord Ced."

"Why did you agree to take care of those children? You introduced yourself to me as a high priest of Velthomer's courts. Would you not be labelled a traitor if they found you were allied with us?"

"I… Yes. However, I… I apologize. I cannot say."

"I see… my apologies if I stepped over your boundaries." Ced looks at Saias, and the high priest looks at him.

"No, there is no need to worry," Saias murmurs, a reassuring look on his face. "You've done more than enough for me, Lord Ced. I do not wish to trouble you anymore."

Ced blinks and looks around. They've reached the end of the forest at this point, and the nearby village that was once far is now steps away. The sun is setting behind the mountains, sending blazes of pink, orange, and yellow streaking across the sky. "I… yes. I suppose so."

"I suppose this is goodbye then, Lord Ced. Perhaps we will meet again." Saias smiles, and Ced gives him a smile back.

"Perhaps."

The high priest turns his back to the green-haired man as night falls, and the stars begin to twinkle in the sky above.

Both of them know that the other hopes they will meet again.

~ / . / . / ~

It looms in the distance, a great tower that stretches to the height of Barhara's castle and beyond that. Made of stone and blessed by the god Blaggi, it had survived all the disasters it had come to witness.

Ced stares up at it, a sense of wonder and amazement kindling in his chest like a fire.

"Wow," he breathes. He has told himself not to be distracted on his journey back to Silesse, but this is undeniably something he can not miss. With a trembling breath, he steps through the night to the monumental structure and takes his first tentative steps inside.

The sound of his boots hitting tile echo through the tower, ricocheting off of the high and spacious walls. His gaze drifts about the tower, the wonder in his chest growing to awe and reverence. A spiraling set of stairs is situated in the middle of the Blaggi Tower, and Ced slowly climbs the stairs, speeding up as he comes to the top.

A large room with window-like shapes in the walls forms the second floor, and an extravagant door stands at the end of a hallway, likely the door to the room where people communicated with the god Blaggi. Ced leans over the edge of the window-like hole, reaching his hand out. The wind strengthens against his hand, and when Ced snaps, it dies down.

The sound of a heavy door swinging open catches his attention, and Ced turns. He starts in surprise as he notices the man leaving Blaggi's room.

"Lord Bishop Saias?" Ced calls out questioningly as he steps forward, and Saias blinks in surprise, squinting through the darkness. Realization starts his blue eyes, and he bows.

"Lord Ced…"

"Have you been here long, Lord Bishop Saias?" Ced tilts his head.

"I suppose," Saias murmurs. "Time means little to me."

"You're not very good at planning out your time, are you?" Ced questions teasingly. Saias offers him a smile.

"It would appear not. How long has it been since we parted?"

"Four moons. Have you spent all those moons here?"

"It took me two moons to arrive here. There were a few… unprecedented obstacles in my way."

"I see."

"...Did you wish to speak with the god Blaggi?" Saias asks suddenly, and Ced blinks.

"What?"

"You are looking at the room from which I emerged with such an intensity, I cannot help but wonder."

"I see. So it really is the room where you pray to Blaggi?"

"Yes…"

"Huh… tempting, but I should stay on track. I stopped by to see the tower, but I suppose I should be going."

"Where are you going, Lord Ced?" Saias tilts his head.

"Back home. To Silesse," he murmurs. "I have left my people to fend for themselves long enough." Ced glances over at Saias. "Where will you go from here, Lord Bishop Saias?"

"I… I must go back to Grannvale."

"Then… would you like to journey to Silesse with me?"

"Beg pardon?" The shock on Saias's face is strong, bold, and unhideable. Ced grins, a sense of pride coursing through him for being able to break that mask Saias as always held over himself.

"Verdane is hostile territory. We can journey to Silesse, and our Pegasus Knights can escort you through the Yied Desert. It may take longer, but it is the much safer route."

"I suppose… I suppose so. Then, I will accompany you to Silesse."

Ced grins. "I can only hope you are able to stand my company long enough."

Saias's red hair brushes against his cheek as he looks downwards. "I would never be tired of your company, Lord Ced."

"Ced," he corrects. "We are companions now. I am Ced." Saias's eyes flash with something unidentifiable.

"Ced."

There's a thud in his heart, and Ced just stares up at the night sky. Saias smiles, the stars filling the inky darkness reflected in his eyes.

~ / . / . / ~

"This is Silesse," Ced says, unable to hide the huge smile spreading across his face.

"It's beautiful…" Saias reaches out a hand to touch the snow-covered leaves of the trees that border the large stone path leading into the city, but stops at the last minute and withdraws his hand. Ced inclines his head at the curious action, but doesn't ask, instead turning to look at the city that was once so lost in memories, but has now been re-painted in his mind with vibrant colors and extravagant details.

"It looks no different…" he smiles, and doesn't offer an explanation. Saias just nods, his eyes grazing over the city.

"I can see why you would miss a city this magnificent."

Ced nods. "It is, isn't it?" His smile falters, and he looks away. "I… I shouldn't have left them…"

Saias looks over at him, a strange look in his eyes. "You did what you did. There is no need to look at the past. You did much for the people of Thracia… We can never repay you for everything you've done."

"...Thank you, Saias," Ced murmurs.

Gusts of wind beat at Ced from behind, and the sage turns around. Two pegasi land behind him, and he starts.

"What are you two doing here?" he asks, bewildered.

"We thought we'd come meet you!" Karin smiles. "Lord Bishop Saias, you're here too?"

"Greetings, Lord Bishop Saias," Misha bows from her place on her pegasus, "and welcome back, Lord Ced."

"It is nice to see you two again, Captain Misha, Miss Karin," Saias greets, a small smile tugging at his lips. He pauses, then turns to Ced. "Ced…"

"What is it, Saias?" Ced tilts his head.

"I… now that we are in Silesse… we must part ways, don't we?"

"Saias…" Ced murmurs, then nods. "Yes… you're right." The prince turns to look at Misha. "Misha, if you don't mind, could you make preparations to escort Saias to Grannvale?"

"Now?"

"Yes. Take him with you to Silesse Castle."

Misha dips her head. "Very well."

"What about me?" Karin pipes up. Ced smiles.

"You will accompany me into Silesse."

Misha slips off of her pegasus, tugging at the straps of her saddle. She loops the reins off her steed, adjusting them to be tighter. Saias looks at Ced, a strange look in his eyes despite the smile on his face.

"...Thank you. For everything," Saias murmurs. Ced shakes his head.

"Thank you, Saias. Without you, I might not even be here."

"Ced…"

The green-haired man reaches out his hand, touching his hand to Saias's cheek. Saias flinches away.

"Saias-"

"I'm sorry," the high priest shakes his head, and then repeats his words softly. "I'm sorry."

"I… I understand." Ced swallows, brushing his fingers against the back of Saias's hand. Saias stares back at him, his gaze veiled in some emotion, some world, something the young sage can't decipher.

The red-haired man offers Ced a gentle smile. "Thank you," Saias whispers, resting his hand on Ced's. "I… May the gods watch over you and protect you from harm."

"You too," Ced mutters, and when Saias lets go of his hand, he savors the warmth that slowly melts away, until his hands are numb and cold, a feeling he's grown much too used to in his winter kingdom. Saias glances at him one last time, a grateful look that hides something else, before turning away.

Ced watches Saias ascend into the sky, and in that moment, it's like a switch in his head goes off, and he realizes he's been in love this whole time.

~ / . / . / ~

The wind howls outside his window, and Ced sighs, pulling his blankets tighter around himself.

"Are you feeling alright, Prince Ced?" one of the servants questions, and he waves her off.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replies, waving off the servant. "I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern, though."

"Of course." The maid curtsies before shutting the door to the bedroom behind her. Ced sighs as the door clicks, letting his eyes drift back to the Meteor tome in his hand. Yet, his attention won't stay on the book, and he shuts it angrily.

"Gods… not again," Ced growls, covering his eyes. He sets the tome down next to him, sighing as he pulls his legs to his chest and wraps his blankets around himself. His eyes fall on the window on the far end of his room, and he stares outside at the darkness painted across the night sky. The stars sparkle softly, as if in response to his questioning stare, and he tosses his blankets to the side, standing and walking over to the window. He places his hand on the window, feeling the cold from the glass seep through to his palm. He stares at his reflection in the glass.

Somehow, Ced feels he's different. He's grown, matured, in some ways. Yet he can't help but let his mind drift away, to a time when he needed no one by his side except for a young sage with hair the color of rising flames, to a time when he was happy, and unburdened.

He's out there somewhere, but Ced doesn't know where, and probably will never know.

"Will I ever get to love him again, I wonder?" Ced inquires softly.

The stars that sparkle outside the glass window that reflects his face back don't give him an answer.

~ / . / . / ~

His name is written in Seliph's familiarly loopy handwriting.

Saias. A former high priest who had given Leif the Blaggi Sword and aided in the quest to rebuild Grannvale.

And he was coming to Silesse as an ambassador of Grannvale - no, a foreign ambassador who was going to stay in Silesse.

Ced runs a nervous hand through his hair, his fingers crinkling the letter in his hands. He pauses and squints at the paper in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Former high priest?"

He fumbles through the rest of the letter, but as quick as the topic of Saias was brought up, it was dropped just as quickly. Ced sighs, putting the papers down on his desk and groaning, covering his face with his hands.

"Dear gods, Seliph… do you understand the trouble you're putting me through?"

The next few weeks go by at the speed of an elderly man dragging his feet, and every day is so stressful, to the point where Ced wants to shave off all his hair so he doesn't have to resist the urge to tear at his hair. Maids and servants bustle about the castle, busy preparing the room for the new ambassador of Grannvale who could be coming at any time. The townspeople buzz with excitement, and every day, a new and ridiculous piece of gossip slips into Ced's ears.

Finally, one frosty morning, the news breaks from far off Zaxon - the ambassador is there. A letter written days ago, meaning Saias will be here in mere days, hours even.

"King Ced? What's got you so worked up?" Misha inquires one day in the middle of her report, and Ced freezes.

"It's nothing, Misha. What were you saying?"

"It's not nothing. Tell me what's wrong, Your Majesty," Misha insists, ignoring his sputters of protest.

"No, really! I'm just… worried. Yes, I'm just worried."

"Worried? About what?"

"The ambassador, of course. We have no way of knowing when they're coming, and I barely even know them," Ced replies steadily, and Misha gives him a suspicious look. "Misha, I promise you. I'm fine. Please, continue with your report."

"If you insist," Misha mutters, raising her eyebrow at him before rattling off her report. "In other news, Karin has been in charge of overseeing Thove's recovery…"

Slowly, they walk through the castle, Ced nodding as he listens to the first Angelic Knight report about the recent conditions in Silesse.

"There has been little resistance, and the food that was once sent to Grannvale is now being put back on the markets. Less people are speaking of hunger every day."

"Thank you, Misha. For all your hard work."

"There is no need for thanks, my king." Misha offers him a tiny smile. "If you will excuse me…" She turns the corner, and in that instant, trumpets blare outside the castle. Both of them start, and Misha meets Ced's eyes.

"He's here, isn't he?" Ced breathes. Misha just nods, and Ced hurries to the castle entrance. Misha follows him, a controlled expression on her face even as the castle erupts into chaos as everyone realizes what is happening.

She stands next to Ced, looking at him. "Are you ready, Lord Ced?"

He inhales deeply. "Yes."

Ced pushes open the large wooden doors, and is greeted by the largest crowd he's ever seen.

And at the helm of it all is a carriage, and in it rides a familiar figure with striking red hair that looks like he hasn't aged a day. He steps out, and their eyes meet, green to blue, and then he feels like the air is being crushed from him, and all he can say when Saias steps out to meet him is, "You're here."

Saias's eyes are downcast, but a gentle smile drifts over his lips. "Yes."

They're swept into the castle in a mess of formal customs and declarations, and Ced leans back in his office after it's all said and done, sighing. Saias smiles from where he's sitting.

"It's tiring, isn't it, Your Majesty?" Saias asks softly. Ced nods, stretching his arms over his head.

"I never expected-"

"Ambassador Saias," one of the maids calls from the open doorway where the men from Grannvale had bustled out just minutes ago. "Sir Roger is asking for you. Please, come with me."

"Of course. If you will excuse me, King Ced…" Saias stands and bows respectfully to the green-haired sage before following the maid.

"Your Majesty?"

Ced looks up to see Misha, a worried look in her eyes. He gives her a tired smile.

"I'm fine, Misha. Let me stay here for a while. I still have work to do."

Misha nods, shutting the door behind her. Ced leans back, staring up at the ceiling. He inhales sharply, then pulls himself forward, sorting through the papers scattered all over his desk.

Eventually, the door bursts open, and multiple servants pour in. Ced sighs, setting down his papers and looking up at them.

"Your Majesty, please, you ought to rest-"

"My king, it is far too late-"

Ced ignores the servants clammering to take care of him, throwing his cape over his shoulders and walking out of his office quickly, one intention in his mind.

He comes to a stop inside the library, carefully sneaking his hand through the curtains and pressing his hand against the glass door to a balcony where he's spent many days reading and studying his magic. He could never find it in himself to go out there at night, but maybe he can now.

He opens the door to the balcony, and finds, to his surprise, a familiar figure leaning against the balcony railing. The once-rough wind that rustled the man's red hair into a tangle slows, and Saias turns around.

"Lord Ced…" Saias murmurs, pushing himself off of the balcony railing. Ced doesn't bother trying to correct Saias's outdated title for him.

"Lord Bishop Saias," Ced nods as he steps up beside him. Saias smiles.

"It's just Father Saias now."

"I… right." Ced bites his lip before catching Saias's eyes. A long and tense silence stretches out between them, growing so bold and so intolerable that Ced can feel himself teetering on the edge of insanity.

"Why?" Ced finally blurts out.

The former high priest looks away. "Perhaps… I felt the title of Lord Bishop did not belong to me anymore," Saias murmurs. "Perhaps I felt that… I did not deserve everything I was being praised of."

"Saias…"

"I'm sorry, Ced." The red-haired man lifts his gaze and looks at the king of Silesse. "Nobody said it was easy."

"Of course not," Ced agrees quietly as the wind ruffles through his hair. The breeze blows past them, rustling their cloaks and lifts Saias's hair from his cheeks, revealing his profile to Ced. There's no hiding the sharp intake of breath that escapes Ced's lips.

"I never expected to see you again," Saias says with a careful tone in his voice, and Ced can tell he's picking his words carefully.

"Neither did I," Ced admits, and it's true. He'd given up hope, at some point. He'd forgotten when. "I'm glad that you didn't forget about me."

Saias lets out a low chuckle. "How could I? A young prince, a soon to be king, who insisted on accompanying someone like me through days of travel. I'd never forget someone like you. I'd hope that you hadn't forgotten about me."

"Of course not." Ced shakes his head. "I'd never forget you."

Saias blinks, looking over at the king. "I suppose… I'm a much more memorable person than I let on," he draws out after a long silence.

Ced can feel his mouth going dry. "I… I suppose so."

Saias gives him a strange look - no, an indecipherable look that's hardened, that look Saias had always given him that's so hidden Ced could never perceive the emotions that were behind them. Ced meets his eyes, those pale blue eyes, and Saias holds his gaze.

"Forgive me. I have taken up too much of your time," Saias whispers, his fingers tightening around the railing of the balcony. "If you will excuse me…"

"Hold, Saias," Ced says before he can stop himself, Saias blinks, looking over at Ced.

"What is it, Lord Ced?"

"Ced," the king corrects. A small smile spreads across Saias's face.

"Ced," Saias murmurs, a distant look in his eyes.

Ced rests the tips of his fingers on Saias's hand. Something flashes in Saias's eyes, a flame that's been reignited, and then just as quickly, it's extinguished, and Saias is shaking his head, drawing his hand away.

"I must go. Lord Ced- Ced-"

Ced grabs Saias by the shoulders, pulling Saias face to face with himself. Saias's breath hitches in his throat, and Ced lets him go, looking away.

"I see," Ced chuckles bitterly. "I really do know nothing about you."

"Ced?"

"I know nothing about you, and yet I still…" he laughs again, and this time there's a bittersweet feeling woven into it.

"I wish I could tell you," Saias mutters. "I wish I could, but I have sworn to the stars to tell no one."

"I wish I could tell you too. I wish I could tell you everything I've experienced, everything I've believed. But all I can tell you, all I've ever known is that I've… I've always loved you," Ced whispers, "and I always will."

Saias reaches out his hand tentatively, and Ced takes it tenderly. Saias tries to hide his flinch, squeezing Ced's hand.

"So have I," Saias breathes, "and so will I."

Maybe it is something about the dark night sky that reminds both of them of those times together, but the stars seem to shimmer brighter, the wind seems to whisper warmer, and all they really know is each other.


End file.
